Talk:Vanitas
He is the Xheanort we know Look at it this way, "Xheanort" has a habit of stealing his master's names, his "Heartless" armor is also passed down from Xheanort's heartless to Riku, his new apprentice, he even took his master's clothes when he turned into a heartless, also, it is never stated that his name is "Xheanort" It's just the only name he remembers, this makes sense to me, seeing as how Master Xheanort would have been a very powerful figure in his memory. I was the one who made that theory NO JOKE visit my home page all that u need to know about that theory is there Death Messenger - Makes sense. Perhaps Vanitas stole Terra's body, that's why Xehanort is so much like Terra. Also, it all fits. His name means Vanity or Nothingness. It matches Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas perfectly! Trailer Info Some of the Birth by Sleep Trailers Have been leaked. in one Master Xehanort Says "Those who Submit to darkness are not qualified to Wield the keyblade. already that man" Cuts to apprentice as he says this "has become a monster consumed by Darkness. use your power to defeat the darkness and correct my mistake." these trailers are on youtube. you might have to dig around a bit but it's there. should be mentioned in a article edit for link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuoA5DL_oM0&feature=related i wonder why xehanort actually says that when in the final mix secret ending he seems to be fighting together with his apprentice and not against him --Darksoldier 12:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) maybe he changed his mind or that scene happens before this one Heartless Possibility Has anyone considered the possibilty that the aprentice isn't an aprentice at all, but is in fact Master Xhanort's heartless? After all, in the birth by sleep video they seemed to spit from one being, with one (Master Xehanort) keeping the phisical shape of the original the way that a powerful Nobody does, and the other (the apprentice) becoming more heartless like. Another thing is that the "Apprentice" finished Master Xeanort's sentence in one of the trailers. This did not seem to suprise Master Xehanort or Ven, as if the apprentice should know what his master is about to say. --Hulon2 14:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) He would be able to use a Keyblade because, as it says in the article on Keyblades, they are connected to your soul, not your heart. So a Nobody can use a Keyblade because they still have souls. For example, both Roxas and Xion use Keyblades, even though they are Nobodies. As for looking as if he has a heart, who can tell. Axel seemed very heartful to me, but he's a Nobody.--Hulon2 13:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well, Roxas was able to weild a Keyblade, two in fact, and he didn't have a heart, so maybe it's the same case with this guy. Keyblader 22:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, MX fought like he had a plan, but the "Apprentice" just leapt out and started bashing away. Later, he noticed the tornado of blades and leapt on to it without stopping at all to think.--Hulon2 13:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I guess we'll know when the game comes out. After all it could be something that none of us have even thought of. After all, if people could figure out they big secret from just watching the trailers, the game wouldn't sell well. They want people to wonder so they make the trailers purposefully vague. Seriously, who could guess that Roxas was Sora's Nobody using only the Another Side Another Story video?--Hulon2 14:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I think MX apprentice is really the xehanort that we know --KHF 19:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Eh, it really could go either way, couldn't it? I personally doubt that the Apprentice is a Heartless, but you never do know. After all, he uses a keyblade - wethether the blade's attatched to the soul or the heart, it doesn't matter, because then they couldn't both use a keyblade. Then agian, it might have something to do with those chains...or rather, lack therof. No, wait, The Apprentice and MX both have chains. Okay, I'm lost. But, since Roxas did use a keyblade, despite being a Nobody, I don't think it's fair to just shoot down his theroy. The only problem is whether or not a heartless can use a keyblade, which is, obviously, unlikey. But then agian... Yeah, I don't know. Keyblade Mage 13:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Keyblade Mage Speculation like what?--KHF 19:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Theroy Is it possible that Master Xehanorts Apprentice is Xigbar because of how he talked about seeing them before and how he saw xion as ven? Well their bodies don't match and since a nobody is supposed to look their former selfs with only minor changes it doesn't seem likely.-- 22:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I think that the apprentice is Xehanort, as in Ansem the seeker of darkness, or Xemnas, that Xehanort. Well, my famous friend from Camp thinks that. Anyway, I agree and well remember how Xehanort had lost all his memories when Ansem found him? We think he took the name Xehanort, like when he went to the dark he called himself Ansem. Also, he's been an apprentice before, and in the Manga, Maleficent screams at Riku "YOU!" and she doesn't mean Riku. She had caused problems for Master Xehanort and his apprentice in Birth by Sleep, and she might be reconizing him. (or however you spell it...)--I<3'slarxel 13:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) And that Ansem the seeker of darkness somehow remained human form after becoming a Heartless. Hmm Interesting...--I<3'slarxel 14:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I think that he is related to Spider-Man. I mean, look at his costume! And since Disney bought Marvel, it's entirely possible. JesseRoo Please, that has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. That guy was in development LONG before Disney bought Marvel. Here's something that you might be interested in. JesseRoo Although the thoeries sound itneresting i suggest we remove them from the articleAqua00000 20:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The Apprentice hath Spoken! New BbS trailer at TGS09 revealed the Apprentice's voice to be masculine. Still no voice actor though. Let's get on that. -Ktnxbai! A name!!!! Picture Keyblade Who said his name was Vanitas!? :His name was revealed to be Apprentice Vanitas in this month's VJump. User:JudgmentDay95 :Uh, don't spaz, thanks.—Urutapu 22:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Voice Actor (JudgmentDay95, JTD95, this is for you two...) hey, judgementday, i'm not saying you're wrong, (i've definitely heard the voice before, though i'm bad at placing it...) just show us where you found out it was Miyu Irino, and it'll be settled, but unless there is a verified and checkable source, you can't leave his name on the page --Neumannz 21:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ah, the voice of riku? that i think i can hear now... still, is the VA officially Mamoru Miyano? --Neumannz 21:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :It sounds like Miyano, sure, but we're not putting anything up until it's announced.—Urutapu 22:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::and that's just fine with me --Neumannz 22:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) OK, I apologize. However, the reason why I kept undoing many of the changes was because when I got on, I noticed that someone had listed Miyu Irino as the VA. I assumed that was official, and so I decided to make sure that this page kept it that way. Well, I guess this is what I get for assuming. Again, I'm sorry. User:JudgmentDay95